warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Weißflug
|nament=Junges: Schülerin: Kriegerin: Königin: |namenl=Weißjunges (Whitekit) Weißpfote (Whitepaw) Weißflug (Whitewing) Weißflug (Whitewing) |Familien=Gefährte: Töchter: Mutter: Vater: Schwester: Brüder: |Familiem=Birkenfall Taubenflug, Efeusee Lichtherz Wolkenschweif Amberkit Dewkit, Snowkit |Mentor=Farnpelz |Schüler=Eispfote |lebend=''Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Feuersterns Mission, Battles of the Clans, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen, Leafpool's Wish'' |erwähnt=''Secrets of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide}} '''Weißflug' (Original: Whitewing) ist eine weiße Kätzin mit dunklen, grünen Augen, weichem Fell und breiten Schultern. Auftritte Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht :Weißjunges ist nun eine Schülerin mit dem Namen ''Weißpfote. Sie scheint die jüngste Schülerin zu sein, obwohl Eichhornpfote und Blattpfote noch jünger sind. Ihr Mentor ist Farnpelz. Sie fragt Wolkenschweif und Lichtherz, ob sie jagen gehen und ob sie mitkommen darf. Sie ist enttäuscht, als Wolkenschweif es ihr verbietet, wird jedoch wieder fröhlich, als er erklärt, dass Farnpelz sie mitnimmt. Daraufhin geht sie ihn suchen. ''Mondschein :Sie ist verzweifelt, dass ihre Eltern Wolkenschweif und Lichtherz verschwunden sind und bittet Feuerstern darum, alleine loszuziehen und sie zu suchen. Feuerstern jedoch verbietet es ihr und schickt sie mit ihrem Mentor Farnpelz, Graustreif und Sandsturm auf eine Jagdpatrouille. Morgenröte :Weißpfote trauert um ihren Freund Weidenpfote und hält die Totenwache für den verstorbenen Schüler. Sternenglanz :Sie ist, nachdem Spinnenbein zum Krieger ernannt wird, die einzige Schülerin des DonnerClans. Sandsturm teilt auch Krieger für Schüleraufgaben ein, weil Mausefell sich für Weißpfote einsetzt, da sie sich die Pfoten wund arbeitet. Die Schülerin scheint über das Lob der drahtigen Kätzin mit der spitzen Zunge verlegen, aber auch erfreut zu sein. Dämmerung :Weißpfote ist immer noch eine Schülerin, jetzt zusammen mit Birkenpfote. Sie wollen alles zusammen machen. Beide kommen sich dadurch näher. Weißpfote ist sehr froh, dass sie nicht mehr die einzige Schülerin ist. Sie ist gerade mit ihrem Mentor Farnpelz beim Training, als dieser sie plötzlich auffordert, ins Lager zurückzukehren, weil er die Dachse gewittert hat. Als dann plötzlich mehrere aus dem Unterholz kommen, fliehen Weißpfote und Farnpelz ins Lager. Die anderen Katzen werden darauf aufmerksam. Als nach der Schlacht ein Dachs über ihr steht, schreit sie. Eichhornschweif hört sie und will ihr zu Hilfe kommen, da sieht sie, dass es Mitternacht ist. Sie sagt Weißpfote, dass sie keine Angst haben muss und begrüßt ihre Freundin. Sonnenuntergang :Sie geht gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter Lichtherz Kräuter suchen, da die Vorräte nach dem Dachsangriff schnell aufgebraucht sind. Sie ist auch ein bisschen verwirrt, weil ihre Eltern nicht mehr so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Sie ist jetzt eine Kriegerin mit dem Namen ''Weißflug. :Sie gibt Löwenpfote Tipps, während sie zum Kampf an der SchattenClan-Grenze rennen. ''Fluss der Finsternis :''Folgt ''Verbannt :Sie bekommt Eispfote als ihre erste Schülerin, was Birkenfall nicht fair findet, da er auch Mentor hat werden wollen und genauso lang Schüler gewesen ist, wie sie. Feuerstern sagt ihm jedoch, dass Weißflug nur so lange eine Schülerin gewesen ist, weil sie ihn nicht allein hat lassen wollen und darum gebeten hat, dass sie zusammen zu Kriegern ernannt werden sollen. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Sie wird das erste Mal erwähnt, als sie mit Eispfote, Aschenpelz und Löwenpfote auf Jagtpatrouille geht. :Weißflug trainiert oft mit Eispfote. Anfangs wirkt sie noch etwas unerfahren. :Sie gibt sich öfters mit Birkenfall die Zunge. :Später verteidigt sie zusammen mit ihrer Schülerin den Ältestenbau, während der WindClan den DonnerClan angreift. Nach dem Kampf hat Feuerstern Angst um sie wegen ihren Verletzungen. Lange Schatten :Es wird gesagt, dass sie demnächst Junge zur Welt bringen wird. :Als Aschenpelz stirbt, ist sie sehr traurig und Birkenfall sagt ihr, dass sie sich wegen der Jungen nicht aufregen soll. Sonnenaufgang :Weißflug wird eine Königin und bekommt zwei Junge namens Taubenjunges und Efeujunges. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :''Folgt ''Fernes Echo :''Folgt ''Stimmen der Nacht : Als Weißflug Efeupfote verletzt sieht sorgt sie sich um ihre Tochter. Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission :Lichtherz, ihre Mutter, erwartet Junge und Rußpelz gibt ihr Borretsch, weil das die Milch anregt. :Im Epilog des Buches ist Weißjunges ein älteres Junges in der Kinderstube. Sie betrachtet die zwei neugeborenen Jungen von Feuerstern und Sandsturm, Eichhornjunges und Blattjunges, liebevoll, als ob es ihre eigenen wären. Lichtherz warnt sie, dass sie noch nicht mit ihnen spielen könne, da sie noch zu klein seien. Es wird beschrieben, dass ihr Fell so weiß wäre wie das ihres Vaters Wolkenschweif. Mistystar's Omen : Leafpool's Wish :''Folgt}} Sonstiges *Sie hat Hauskätzchen-Blut in sich, da ihr Vater Wolkenschweif früher als ein Hauskätzchen gelebt hat. *Sie ist älter als Eichhornschweif und Blattsee, wird aber erst viel später als sie zur Kriegerin ernannt. *Der Grund, weshalb Eichhornschweif vor Weißflug Kriegerin wird, obwohl sie jünger ist, könnte der sein, dass Weißflug entweder nicht ihre erste Beurteilung bestanden hat oder ihr Training durch eine Verletzung verzögert wurde.Erin Hunter Chat 7 Part 2 Familie *Gefährte: Birkenfall *Töchter: Efeusee, Taubenflug *Mutter: Lichtherz *Vater: Wolkenschweif *Schwester: Amberkit *Brüder: Dewkit, Snowkit *Großmütter: Frostfell, Prinzessin *Großonkel: Feuerstern *Tante: Rußpelz *Onkel: Dornenkralle, Farnpelz *Cousinen: Mohnfrost, Honigfarn, Rußherz, Lilykit, Seedkit *Cousin: Maulwurfpfote Character Art Zitate Quellen en:Whitewingfr:Aile Blanchecs:Bělíkru:Белолапа Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere